1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to saw apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tile saw apparatus wherein the same is directed to the application of cooling fluid relative to a circular saw arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has heretofore employed a variety of tile cutting saw structure, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,251; 4,940,038; 5,031,325; 3,656,468; and 4,924,843.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art wherein an elongate saw structure having a readily graspable tubular handle includes a coolant line directed to the saw blade to permit cooling of the saw during a cutting procedure and maintaining dust generation to limited production and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.